doswarriorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Musou
Musou is an umbrella term for an attack that can be used by playable characters and generic officers. They are automated attack sequences which vary on the character. Characters who activate it can interrupt enemy attacks and will be invulnerable until the effect ends. Players can use the Musou in battle by pressing (default setting). The musou bar is located underneath the health bar and can be filled as a character fights (either hitting foes or by taking damage). Alternatively, players can hold down or retrieve a restorative item to charge it. Characters in low health gradually restore their Musou Gauge automatically. True Musou, a stronger variation of Musou which is initiated while at low health or with a special item or skill equipped, may add a special property or attack for the sequence. If two ally characters are in close proximity to one another, they can unleash a Double Musou if they press simultaneously with completely filled Musou Gauges. Games Dynasty Warriors The Japanese name for Musou in this series is Musou Ranbu (無双乱舞). True Musou is known as Shin Musou Ranbu (真･無双乱舞). In most titles for this series, the player holds to determine the length of the assault. They can be stopped if the player releases before the bar is empty or if the user falls off the edge of a platform. In earlier installments, if an allied and enemy officer's Musou collide, it would result in a weapon deadlock. True Musou adds a fire property to the character's attacks. Characters can also perform Musou while mounted by the fourth title. Dynasty Warriors 5 adds a special finishing move for True Musou attacks and added a similar all mighty feature known as Musou Rage. Musou attacks in Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce and its sequel can only be activated by pressing + while the user is under a state of fury. In the case of the first game, using a Musou will revert the player's character back to their normal self. In Dynasty Warriors 7, Musou automatically use one stock like the Samurai Warriors series and require a single button tap to use. Like Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2, a secondary Musou can be used by characters. They can be charged to a maximum of four slots. Although Dynasty Warriors 8 limits it to three slots, the Rage feature converts it into one full bar which allows the player to perform a Rage attack reminiscent of the old Musou style used in previous titles. Dynasty Warriors Next is adding a secondary Musou sequence known as Speed Musou (神速乱舞, Shinsoku Ranbu), which requires the player's active participation of the PS Vita's touch screen in order to complete. Samurai Warriors The Japanese name for Musou in this series is Musou Ougi (無双奥義). True Musou is known as Musou Hiougi (無双秘奥義). Samurai Warriors follows a format similar to most Dynasty Warriors installments except Musous automatically consume the Musou bar when used. When the Musou is initiated, however, the battlefield slows to a bullet-time like sequence and automatically stuns nearby foes. If is held, the character will perform their Musou attack until the gauge is depleted. Players have the option of controlling their character to perform other attacks if they should desire. True Musou unlock special finishers before the final pose of the Musou sequence. Mounted Musou speeds the horse's sprint and provides an automated sequence from the rider. Two players will share the same Musou gauge. The sequel allows characters to stock up to three levels for their Musou Gauge. These levels can be earned by leveling each character individually. On the third level, a secondary effect is added to the character's attacks. Effects may include a shadow effect, faster execution of their attack, support fire, and so on. When Musou are used, the gauge will be depleted completely. Two players have their own Musou Gauges. Mounted Musous now have the horse stampede through enemy lines, and the ending no longer interrupts the horse's sprint. Samurai Warriors 3 keeps the idea of three Musou stocks but limits the Musou to using one level. Characters can also use a stock of their Spirit Gauge to unleash an Ultimate Musou. An Ultimate Musou (無双奥義・皆伝, Musou Ougi Kaiden) is a special finisher which often covers a wider range of attack than a normal Musou.